


Celebrations

by SaraJaye



Series: Ever After 'Verse [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Married Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Of all the wonderful presents he's gotten today, this is the one he's been looking forward to.





	Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Shiro! <3 You're awesome and you deserve everything good.

Keith and Athena woke him up with hugs and a pile of presents, followed by a waffle bar that was _supposed_ to be a simple family breakfast, but Athena went overboard pulling out toppings and there wasn't enough room for them all. Kosmo and Yurak even gave him their own present by _not_ begging for bites at the table.

The crew had given him a flower arrangement so big he wondered how they'd gotten it through the door, plus a huge platter of fancy cookies Kinkade had apparently spent all of yesterday baking. He laughed at Veronica's birthday card, handmade, with a struck-out seven next to the twenty-eight, as well as the younger crew members' various "old man" jokes. _You're gonna be the big three-oh soon, Admiral!_ Rizavi teased. Curtis asked how Yurak was doing, and Shiro made a mental note to bring the pup on board once he was a little bigger so he could meet him.

The surprise party at Hunk's place was four hours of joy and merriment, plus a huge banquet prepared by Hunk and by Shiro's own mother, who'd stopped in along with Ryou to surprise him. _It's his birthday, too, and the gift he wanted most was to see you,_ Keith had explained. Shiro had seen them shortly after Athena's adoption, but so much time had been lost that he'd consider this one of his best gifts.

Keith's family had even sent cards and little gifts, including a ceramic handprint from Jeff.

It was after dark now, Athena was tucked into bed, the dogs were sleeping, and it was just Shiro and Keith alone in their room. Naked. Shiro pressed into the soft cotton sheets as Keith kissed and caressed every inch of his body. It was hard to say any gift was his "best," not when so much thought and love had been put into them, but this was the one he'd been looking forward to the most.

"Maybe it's just me, but you get more incredibly handsome every year," Keith murmured, fingers tugging a nipple while his other hand dipped between his thighs to caress his already rock-hard cock, brushing his thumb over the tip. "You're amazing. You deserve everything good in this world."

"Keith, baby..." In the beginning of their relationship, it had been Keith who constantly needed praise and reassurance, Shiro giving him everything to make up for the years spent alone and ignored. But Keith, the giving soul he was, he'd had nothing but praise for Shiro since they met. And he was big on returning favors, especially now. "Baby, you're too good to me."

"I'm just getting started." Keith lowered his head to draw Shiro's other nipple into his mouth, suckling firmly, his palm rubbing up and down on his length and occasionally his tip. Shiro groaned, rocking his hips into the teasing strokes, fingers tangling in Keith's hair. Little prickles of heat raced through his body, his toes curling and uncurling as Keith's teeth and tongue worked their magic, his fingers wrapping around Shiro's cock to squeeze him, fingers of the other hand stroking along his inner thigh.

" _Keith,_ God-!" Those fingertips were dangerously close to his balls, every stroke and squeeze thickened the sensations enveloping him. He was already getting close; Keith had once said all Shiro had to do was look at him and he was on fire, and the feeling was mutual. "So good, Keith, baby, so good-!"

"That's it, let me hear you," Keith murmured against his flesh, "you sound so beautiful right now." A sharp suckle to his nipple, timed with the soft brush of fingertips against his balls made Shiro cry out so sharply he was glad Athena slept like a rock and that the dogs were downstairs in the living room.

"I'm so close-!"

Keith released him, lowered his head, and Shiro _screamed_ as his cock was enveloped in the wet heat of his husband's mouth. Slow suction, the firm press of tongue against his length, fingers caressing his balls until the dam overflowed and Shiro shouted Keith's name to the heavens, his vision full of stars.

When he came back down, Keith was lying across his chest, nuzzling his neck. Shiro smiled, toying with a lock of his hair.

"You," he sighed, "are something else."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Keith teased, pressing a kiss to his jaw. "I'm not even done yet." He dug the lubricant out from under his pillow and squeezed a generous glob onto his fingers, shifting downward. Shiro spread his legs, Keith knelt between them, and soon those slick, lovely fingers were inside him, Shiro's toes curling as the warmth spread through him anew.

"How do you want me tonight, baby?"

"Patience," Keith whispered, "This isn't just prep work." Shiro's cock leapt to attention as Keith brushed against a certain spot, then began to scissor his fingers. Shiro slowly began to rock his hips against Keith's hand, pulling him down for a deep kiss. He could feel how hard Keith was by now, but he knew better than to say so. He knew very well Keith wasn't even going to give that a moment's thought until he'd satisfied Shiro as much as possible.

 _My Keith. So giving, so sweet, such an amazing person, how did I ever get so lucky to have him in my life?_ Keith's fingers probed faster, deeper, brushing that spot over and over again until Shiro broke the kiss with a sharp cry, his cock twitching as he released again.

Keith was lying back against the pillows when Shiro came to this time, his rock-hard cock slicked up.

"Ride me tonight," he said. "I want to see all of you as much as I can." Shiro gladly straddled his hips, lowering himself until Keith met him the rest of the way with a sharp thrust upwards and began to move. Shiro's mechanical hand moved to caress his face as they rocked against one another in perfect, smooth rhythm. He felt Keith's gaze all over every part of him.

Especially his scars. Scars that once brought nothing but painful memories and shame, but over time he'd moved past it, remembering how no matter what the universe put him through he'd survived. _The Galra, the arena, even dying. Even my disease._

He'd survived. Everything he'd been through had led him to this very moment, the feeling of Keith inside him, the languid passion in those dark eyes.

"I love you so much," Keith whispered, taking his flesh hand, lacing their fingers together. "You feel so good, Takashi, you look so beautiful."

"Keith..." Shiro's metal fingers trailed gently along his chest. "God, you're so thick, so hot, I can't get enough of this!" Keith's response was to move faster, thrust harder. "Yes, like that-!" He was hard again, cock throbbing with every particularly sharp thrust. " _Keith-!_ "

"Mm, I'm gonna come soon," Keith gasped, "let's try to get there together!"

A few more deep thrusts later, they did, Shiro climaxing for the third time that night as he felt Keith's release, hot and thick inside him. They rode out their shared bliss, Shiro collapsing with the most wonderful exhaustion into his husband's embrace as he came back down.

Keith shifted only enough to pull out moments later, Shiro's mechanical hand tugging the covers up over them as they basked in the afterglow.

"Keith," he whispered, drawing the other to his chest "you're my best present any day of the year." Keith smiled, nuzzling him sleepily, eyes half-closed.

"Just like you're mine."

They tumbled into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.


End file.
